poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to LEGO Movie World/Defeat Lord Business
This is how Ryan and the others went to the LEGO Movie World and how they defeat Lord Business in Ryan's Quest. Heroes arrived in Bricksburg and they saw Bad Cop surrounded by the Heartless Bad Cop: This is no use, I can't fight that many. Then Ryan and his friends help him Ryan: We've got this. Bad Cop: Okay! They are fighting them and they defeated them Ryan: That's all of them. Bad Cop: Ok. Thank you. You save my life back there. Evil Ryan: It's what we do to help people from those Heartless. Bad Cop: Heartless? It's that what you called them? I never seen one of them in Bricksburg. Sonata: Bricksburg? Bad Cop: Yes. I was trying to find out what's going on in Bricksburg from those strange Creatures. So I have to investigate and find my friends. Ryan: Who? Bad Cop: Emmet. Wyldstyle. Benny. Unikitty, Metalbeard and Batman. Ryan: I see. So what happened here? Bad Cop: Lord Business has been tracking down even Masterbuild around the city. And I just hope he doesn't go to far. After the Kraggle. Evil Anna: We don't know the half of it. Bad Cop: I have to find my friends, or else Lord Business does. Ryan: You think we can help you out? Bad Cop: Well... Okay, you can come. And I'll help you out. They went off and they found Emmet, Unikitty, Metalbeard and Batman Unikitty: Hey, look! It's Bad Cop! Emmet: And who are those guys? Ryan: I'm Ryan. This is Sci-Ryan, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Matau, Sonata, Aria, Crash, Adagio and Bertram. Emmet: Hello. I'm Emmet. This is Batman, Unikitty and Metalbeard. Crash: Great to meet you. Emmet: Wait, you're name is Crash? I got it! You can crash into things and you are a bandicoot. Bad Cop: Say, where's Benny and Wyldstyle? Batman: We don't know. After Lord Business takes over the city. We got separated from them. Bad Cop: We have to go look for them. Metalbeard: How can we do that? Bad Cop: We need a Plan to find them. Anyone, got an idea? Emmet: I got it! We have to disguise as them, so we can go find them. Except Metalbeard, he's too big. Metalbeard: Arr.... Emmet: Sorry. But we have to do this. Batman: Well, if that's your plan? Fine then. Let's do this. They disguise as them, and they went off to find Benny and Wyldstyle and they found Benny surrounded by the Heartless Benny: Need some help here! Ryan: Heartless! They are fighting them and they defeated them Benny: Wow, thanks, you guys! Emmet: No problem, Benny. And even though, have you seen Wyldstyle? Benny: No, I didn't. But I do saw Lord Business heading to the Octan Tower. He pointed over there Benny: And I was just thinking if Wyldstyle is inside. Emmet: We have to get in there. Bad Cop: If we could... There are many guard's that patrolling the Building. Unikitty: What can we do now? Emmet: Wait, I got it! Bad Cop, you're still working with Lord Business. Right? Bad Cop: Yeah, and? Emmet: So we want you to captured us, so they thought that you captured us. Bad Cop: Well, if you say so. He handcuff them, and went to the Octan Tower Bad Cop: Lord Business. I have captured the Master Builders. Lord Business: (on monitor) Well done, Bad Cop. Let them in. They open the gate for him Meanwhile Lord Business: Looks like Bad Cop got those Heroes. Kaos: Great! Then those Heroes won't able to stop us. Lord Business: Yeah, so why you need Wyldstyle for? We captured her after she got unconscious. Kaos: She is one of the princesses. Lord Business: Oh, yeah. I remember. So you want me to find the Keyhole? Kaos: Yes. But don't let yourself drawn into darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless. Lord Business: Alright. I got it! My robots will find it. And you should go back Kaos: Ok. Once this is done. The darkness would spell doom on the robot-boy. D-O-O-M. See? I just spelled it. Kaos, Away! He disappeared Meanwhile Emmet: See, I told you my plan would work. Bad Cop: Okay, looks like you're the smartest one. He released them from handcuffs Ryan: Alright, let's go find Lord Business. They went off to find Lord Business Meanwhile Lord Business are waiting for his Robots to find the Keyhole Lord Business: This is boring! How long with they find that stupid Keyhole!? Then the Monitor show Lord Business that the Robots found the Keyhole Lord Business: Finally! Back to Our Heroes They are walking up the stairs and they are looking so tired from stairs Ryan: Wow. These are making me so tired. Back to Lord Business Lord Business: What? Those Heroes has escaped!? Robot: Yes! We're sorry, sir! Lord Business: This is not good. But this time, I won't let them to deal the- He saw our Heroes made it here look so tired Ryan: Don't worry. We're here to save the day. (Panting) Phew! Can someone give us some water? Lord Business: Cold or Normal? Ryan: Cold please. Lord Business: Psyche! (Laugh) Emmet: Lord Business! Let Wyldstyle go! Lord Business: No thanks, Specail. Wyldstyle is one of the Seven Princesses. And this would do well when the last Keyhole pops up. Crash: Seven? Sci-Ryan: Princesses? What's this all about? Lord Business: I won't tell you. But I think that you should fight them. First. He bring out his Robot Ryan: Again with this? They are fighting them and they defeated them, and they saw Lord Business Escape Lord Business: You'll pay for this! Bad Cop: Come back here! They went after him, and they are going to fight him Lord Business: It's time to unleash the Robo-Heartless! Then Lord Business: Now let the games begin! They are fighting him and they defeated him Meanwhile Wyldstyle heard something coming and she has been taken away Back to our Heroes They came back and they found the Keyhole and Emmet knows that Wyldstyle is not here Emmet: Lucy? Lucy! Ryan seal the Keyhole and then the Octan Tower is starting to collapse Sci-Ryan: Let's get out of here! a Midnight Sparkle summon crystal Emmet: Lucy!!! They escaped the Octan Tower and that night they explained to Emmet about what happened to Wyldstyle Emmet: Lucy... She's in another world now? I hope she's alright. Ryan. Let's go find her. Ryan: Sorry, Emmet. But I don't think we want you come with us. Emmet: What? Why not? Sci-Ryan: It's against the Rules. Crash: Yeah. I don't think we could bring Emmet in other worlds that could be Muddling. Sci-Ryan: Meddling! Ryan: Emmet. You can come along. You can go to other worlds and find Wyldstyle. And don't worry, we'll find her. I promise. Emmet: Okay, hope you find her. And even though, take this Gem with you. He give it to him Emmet: And I'm still gonna be sad for her. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I got this before the building collapsed. Batman: Yeah, you are. But still Emmet you need to cheerful yourself for Wyldstyle. Look, I know you're still depressed. Maybe a little song can help. Emmet: No. I'm not in mood for song. I'm still depressed for Wyldstyle for this. Because, she's important to me, and she's the greatest girl I know. And I have to make sure she's alright. Batman: Emmet, you still worried about her? You need to stop worrying and get it over your head. But still, you still have your friends that cares about you. So that mean, you can't forget about us. After all, you are a Masterbuilders like us, Emmet. Emmet: Yeah. Batman: Just follow your heart. And that Emmet cheered up Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes